Sarkham Island
Sarkham Island is the largest island in a cluster of smaller islands known as the Grim Archipelago. It is roughly 120 square kilometers in size, and on top of it there is a large high-security prison (Sarkham Island Penitentiary), to which the UNWD sends the most dangerous criminals they capture. Architecture Externally, Sarkham Penitentiary is a large building with tall reinforced concrete walls. The windows are steel-shuttered, and the doors are made of thick reinforced metal. There are three electrified fences with three password-locked gates outside. Internally, Sarkham is somewhat shaped like an upside-down pyramid. The upper floors are wider and hold more criminals (often the least dangerous), while the lower floors are smaller. The lowermost floor, deep underground, is only for extremely high-risk criminals, and is the most secure. Sarkham is mostly made of concrete, brick and steel, though the walls of the lower floors have layered walls of concrete, steel, limestone and a mixture of pendanti (a pandimensional being-proof material) and cabbage to prevent even the most skilled of escapists from fleeing. In total, there are 30 floors, that are connected by elevators and stairways. Security The doors are made of heavily reinforced metal and vary in security. Uppermost floors only recquire a key and a thumbprint to open them, while some of the lower floors require a key, palmprint, retina scan, keycard, passcode, voice recognition and tongue recognition. The upmost floors have windows, but these windows are made of tough glass and have thick steel shutters that can either be manually lowered or locked shut in the case of a lockdown (at least 3 prisoners have lost fingers to the shutters). There are human guards on the uppermost floors, but the lower floors are guarded and tended by failed Sarcastices robots that have had their AIs wiped. All prisoners have tracking chips under their skin in case of breakouts. Containment Cells are fairly cushy, but it's a tough love. Each cell has a bed, sink, toilet and desk, as well as things the prisoners genuinely need (such as asthma inhalers, epipens, medicine, magnets). Lower cells are harsher and less cushy, while the lowest cells are mostly entirely metal, and the prisoners are often restrained. Each floor, save for the lowest few, has a mess hall for meals, a library, work stations, a small gym and shower stalls. Mealtimes are at 1PM. Inmates must be in their cells from 9PM to 5AM, but the curfew varies on the lower cells. Visitors are permitted, but lower-down cells require more supervision, and visitors must be frisked before and after visits. The minimum sentence is 20 years, and the maximum is life. Although it has not been confirmed, there are rumours that the death sentence is still in action there, and sometimes prisoners in the lowest levels will disappear, never to be seen again... Notable Prisoners Professor Viper, for mass disturbance of the peace, creating dangerous robots and hacking the UNWD's computers on no less than 12 seperate occasions, despite everyone telling her to stop because it's really inconvenient. Luna D. Vinity, pandimensional menace, for mass-murder and attempted regicide. High security. Kept in Sarkham because Pandimensional Authorities seek the death penalty for her. Veronica Mona, although she is kept on the higher levels of the prison, as she is low-maintenance and shows no intention of breaking out unless paid to. Glog Bolg's unconscious body, secured to a wall by powerful magnets in case he reboots. Teanna Rose, also known as the Chop Shop Killer, a notorious telekinetic murderer and carjacker who is on high security due to her sick telekinetic skills. The Nefarious Domino Brothers, kept on different ends of the building at all times. They are not allowed within 10 feet of each other. They know what they did. Medium security. Mr Blunt Facial Trauma. He's exactly who you think he is. Sal Stan, brother of Jan Stan, low-medium security, following his rampage as the 'Solstice Stabber'. Faulkner, a young boy who keeps summoning birds. The island now has lots of birds. Sarkham Psychiatric Hospital and Rehabilitation Center The Sarkham Psychiatric Hospital and Rehabilitation Center is on one of the smaller islands in the Grim Archipelago, and is far smaller and less imposing. It is for individuals who have committed their crimes not out of cruelty, greed or malice, but out of mental illness or psychological dis turbance. It is also for criminals who can be redeemed for their crimes with care and rehabilitated back into society. This hospital is far less highly-guarded than Sarkham Penitentiary, as most of the patients wish to be rehabilitated and do not attempt escape. However, there are still Sarcastices guards on the premises just in case. The most important member of staff, of course, is Clyde McBarks, the therapy dog/wonder-dog, resident keeshond. Trivia * Many say that Sarkham Island is haunted. * Others say that it's just a malfunctioning Sark-clone that screams all night. * Many say ''noooo, ''it's not that, they've seen a dark figure with no legs drag itself from the sea outside and stare at the concrete walls with malevolence. They see it dripping. The scent of meat and gore catches on the wind. It stares at the window. It hates them. It hates this place. It wants the island, it wants them, it wants their hearts and eyes. It wants to consume. It sees them, and they are afraid. * Others say shut up. * It is presumed that Sarkham is only a nickname, and that it gained this for its Sark-clone guards. Category:Locations Category:Prisons Category:Islands